f_is_for_familyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bridget Fitzsimmons
"Go shit in your fist, fuck face!" - Bridget Fitzsimmons Bridget South Tenth Street Bridge Fitzsimmons,' '''named accordingly as a tribute to where she was conceived, is a Character and one of Season 3's Main Antagonists on 'F is for Family'''. She is Jimmy Fitzsimmons' younger sister and Bill's former love interest. Bridget is voiced by Debi Derryberry. Character Initially in the Season 2 Finale, Bridget appears to be a much nicer person than Jimmy, even going so far as to thank Bill for saving her brother when Jimmy admits that he'd do something worse to him if it was the other way around. Like her brother though, she has a very foul mouth. She also speaks with a lisp. However throughout Season 3, it turns out Bridget is a chaotic psycho with a violent temper, even worse than her Brother, who is also afraid of her. Her Father also appears to be afraid of her to some extent as he believed she actually killed Bill when he heard he went missing. She is very hyper and has a relatively violent mind. This was demonstrated when, according to the Newspaper seen in "Mr. Murphy's Wild Ride", Bridget was unsympathetically laughing at a seriously injured Ice Cream Man. Over time, Bill realizes she's a very difficult person to be with. While giving him the same physical abuse Jimmy gave him before, she was also very demanding and got him into a lot of trouble. She almost made him bicycle into a moving truck, and later caused him to get beaten up by bigger kids (regardless of the fact that Bill was able to talk them down into letting them go unharmed). She then made him cycle her home, even though he was in terrible pain with a Nosebleed, Black Eye, and Broken Ankle. After seemingly breaking up, Bill still missed her, despite Jimmy's warnings, as he wanted to keep Bill safe. After reading a letter from Bill about them breaking up (while claiming she didn't break up), she treated him much worse. She sprayed his bike pink and wrote the word "pussy" on it, put fake letters (saying that Bill defacates on the customers' lawn) in the Newspapers that nearly cost him his Job, and made a dummy of him which she hung near his front door. All of this leads to Bill beginning to hate Bridget, thus (when confronting her) stating that she is "the worst thing that's ever happened" to him and calling her a "fucking psycho". But soon, she successfully manipulated Bill into getting back with her, only to convince him to run away with her to Pittsburgh. She then ditched him at the last minute and left him on the train all by himself. It is Unknown what their Relationship is going to be in Season 4 and if Bridget will continue to aggresivley mistreat Bill like before after assuming she broke up with him, but it can be assumed that they are no longer Dating. Episode Appearances * Landing The Plane * Are You Ready For The Summer? * The Stinger * Mr. Murphy's Wild Ride * Battle Of The Sexes * Punch Drunk * It's In His Blood * Frank The Father * Bill Murphy's Night Off Trivia * Bridget appears to be the same age as Bill. * She once put nail polish in Jimmy's insulin, which caused him to go blind in his left eye. * She's into badasses. * She has a lisp. * She claims she watches Bill sleep. * Her father says she isn't allowed to spread her thighs until she's old enough to become a waitress. * Kevin and Maureen compared Bridget's relationship with Bill like the one their parents have, with Bill being like Sue (if she cried more) and Bridget like Frank. * She is confirmed to be an antagonist character in the third season of the show. * She is revealed to be a vulgar potty mouth like Frank Murphy, as both characters swear and use profane language all the time. Quotes "Go shit in your fist Old man/Fuckface" - Bridget yelling at her father and Jeffery Yeah I'm staying! Fuck those East side dickblasters!!!" - Bridget yelling at her father "She swears worse than my Dad" - Maureen Describing BridgetCategory:Characters Category:Female Category:Fitzsimmons Family Category:Neighbours Category:Children Category:Voiced by Debbi Derryberry Category:Antagonists Category:Smokers Category:Recurring Characters